Stay Weird and Love Me
by Sunny Haynsworth
Summary: Hanya secuil cerita tentang Renjun yang kerap disapa Milea Huang bersama dua "pengawal" super tampannya. 2 "pengawal" super tampan yang sering membuat kepalanya berdenyut maknyus. Oknum pertama yaitu Na Jaemin, pria yang mengaku sebagai titisan Dilan. Dan oknum kedua adalah Jeno Lee, Ketua Kelas Mesum dengan kadar kelucuan di bawah rata-rata. JaemRen/MinRen slight NoRen. BxB
1. Dilan Sialan!

Chapter 1 : Dilan sialan!

Cast : Renjun (17 y.o), Jaemin (17), Jeno (17), etc.

Warning! Mengandung umpatan dan kata-kata vulgar. Perbanyak istighfar dan siapkan kreseknya ya gais.

.

.

.

.

.

Stay Weird and Love Me

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Renjun rasanya ingin menangis saja jika harus membayangkan hari esoknya yang sudah dipastikan akan ramai dan penuh keributan. Tuhan memang terlalu 'menyayanginya' sampai mengaruniakan seorang 'pengawal' yang nyaris membuatnya terkena stroke di usia 17. Pengawal sialan yang senantiasa membuat kepalanya berdenyut maknyus.

Mari berkenalan dengan oknum yang Renjun maksud.

Namanya Na Jaemin, pria tergombal di sekolah yang mengaku sebagai titisan Dilan. Jago jika sudah membahas kimia, namun payah jika harus ditantang lomba lari, kecuali lari mengejar injuninya yang menggemaskan.

Terlahir di keluarga serba berkecukupan tak membuat Jaemin tumbuh menjadi pria urakan yang gemar tawuran. Justru Jaemin tumbuh menjadi anak baik kebanggaan mama papa yang selalu membawa pulang piala olimpiade setiap tahunnya. Di hadapan orang tua, kerabat serta calon mertuanya (sebutan Jaemin pada Keluarga Milea Huang/Renjun) ia juga senantiasa menunjukkan sifat terpuji dan tak lupa bersalaman jika bertemu di jalan.

Di balik sifat terpujinya, Jaemin sebenarnya merupakan pria dengan kadar kemesuman yang berbahaya. Bibirnya akan otomatis maju satu sentimeter saat merasakan kehadiran sang Milea dan tak segan menghujani pipi kenyal pria manis itu dengan ciuman-ciuman basah.

Satu kebiasaan buruk yang Renjun benci dari pria ini adalah merokok.

Ya, Jaemin memang perokok. Meskipun pria itu menyebalkan dan memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang sangat Renjun benci, Renjun sebagai sosok manusia imut penuh kepedulian serta berbudi luhur tak pernah sekalipun melakukan kekerasan fisik (dalam hal ini, menurut sudut pandang Renjun, mencekik dan menendang tidak termasuk kekerasan fisik) atau mengusir Jaemin secara kasar. Malah Renjun dengan sabarnya tak pernah bosan menceramahi lelaki itu untuk berhenti merokok.

"Jaem, bibirmu bisa hitam jika terus merokok. Bisa kau berhenti?" Pintanya setiap kali Jaemin kedapatan merokok.

"Ganti rokokku dengan bibirmu. Sanggup, injuni sayang?"

Renjun benci jika Jaemin sudah menggodanya. Tapi rona merah di pipinya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Apa kalian pikir cobaan hidup Renjun hanya bersumber dari Jaemin?

Tidak, kawan.

Maka dari itu, mari berkenalan dengan sumber masalah kedua.

Ialah Jeno Lee, ketua kelas yang jago melukis dan suka sekali menjadikan Renjun sebagai objek lukisannya. Pria bereyesmile itu lebih terlihat kalem dari Jaemin dan sangat baik.

Orang bilang, pria yang terlalu baik itu kesannya membosankan. Renjun juga setuju pada pernyataan itu karena menurutnya Jeno sama sekali tak lucu dan sangat garing.

Jika Jaemin hobi menciumi Renjun, maka Jeno ini hobi sekali melecehkan Renjun dengan cara yang aneh.

Orang lain pasti tidak menyangka jika Jeno sedang meremas bokong Renjun karena eyesmile dan senyuman tampan pria itu lebih menarik untuk disaksikan dan selalu mencuri perhatian orang. Jeno melecehkannya dengan ekspresi ramah. Aneh bukan?

Tetapi meskipun aneh, pelecehan tetaplah pelecehan dan Renjun takkan segan memelintir tangan Jeno dengan kuat sampai lelaki itu memohon ampun padanya.

"Renjun, kurasa bokongmu butuh silikon agar tingkat kekenyalannya bertambah." ujar Jeno setiap kali pria itu melecehkan Renjun.

Dan Renjun dengan senang hati akan memelintir tangan Jeno seraya berteriak, "Katakan sekali lagi, sialan! Kupastikan hidungmu patah dalam sekali tendangan."

-Renjunaldowati, 2k18-

.

.

.

.

Renjun bosan menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang tentang keputusannya untuk menjomblo seumur hidup padahal mereka bilang wajahnya ini terbilang laris di kalangan perempuan maupun lelaki.

Haechan -adik tiri kesayangannya bahkan sering menyarankan ia untuk jadian saja dengan Jaemin yang jelas-jelas selalu membututinya kemana pun. Atau Jeno yang terkenal dengan sifat kalemnya. Tapi ia tetap tak mau.

Bukan.

Bukan karena ia tak punya gebetan atau makhluk aseksual. Tapi satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai malah berpacaran dengan adik tirinya sejak sebulan yang lalu namun Renjun baru tahu tentang hal itu hari ini.

Nama lelaki itu Mark. Si jenius berkacamata yang fasih berbahasa inggris. Pria itu termasuk golongan makhluk tereceh. Mendengar suara botol kecap kentut saja pasti tertawa. Mark juga seumuran dengan Renjun dan merupakan pensiunan ketua OSIS. Perawakannya tinggi, bahunya selebar pinggul Nicki Minaj, kulitnya seputih mayonnaise, hidungnya mancung kecil, matanya bulat dan berpipi tirus.

Pokoknya Renjun merasa kalau Mark itu makhluk yang paling pantas untuk berjodoh dengannya. Tapi sial, adiknya yang bohay sudah menyalip duluan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, tahun depan mereka bahkan akan bertunangan. Itu yang ia dengar dari Haechan.

Sebagai seorang manusia yang menyandang status jomblo sejak embrio, Renjun sungguh iri pada adiknya yang masih berusia 17 tapi sudah memiliki kekasih dengan poin plus plus, sedangkan ia yang sebentar lagi lulus SMA malah diberi fans fanatik tampan berkelakuan aneh. Fans fanatik berambut coklat yang malah asyik merokok di sampingnya yang sedang menangis ini. Iya, Renjun memang menangis. Patah hati kan sakit, kawan.

"Injun, jangan menangisi Mark yang jelas tak pernah mencintaimu. Sisakan saja air matamu untuk nanti. Nanti jika aku memutuskan tuk pergi dari sisimu." Ujar Jaemin tiba-tiba.

Renjun merotasikan bola matanya. Terlampau jengah dengan perkataan Jaemin. Sedari dulu, pria itu suka sekali mengatakan omong kosong. Mengaku akan pergi dari sisinya sejak lama namun sampai sekarang masih betah membuntutinya bagai bayangan.

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Renjun. Jangan tanya mengapa Jaemin bisa masuk. Jawabannya sudah pasti dengan cara menerobos. Untung setengah sial, Rumah mereka berhadapan, jadi Lelaki itu suka seenaknya berkunjung di saat orang tua Renjun ada maupun tiada. Tapi Renjun juga beruntung, jika ada tugas pelajaran eksakta yang sulit, ia bisa mencontek dari buku milik Jaemin.

"Kau mau pergi? Kapan?" Tanya Renjun dengan suara parau sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya.

Jaemin mematikan puntung rokoknya lalu turun dari ranjang dan membuang puntung itu keluar jendela. "Nanti saat kau bosan padaku"

"Padahal sekarang saja aku sudah bosan padamu"

"Ya sudah, selamat tinggal." kata Jaemin sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Loh? Katanya selamat tinggal, kok malah mendekatiku?"

Jaemin merunduk dan membingkai wajah injuninya. "Aku ingin ciuman perpisahan"

"Jangan. Nanti aku terkena serangan jantung. Mulutmu penuh nikotin. Efek rokok kan berbahaya. Tak mau aku ditulari bibit penyakit mematikan dari bibirmu itu"

"Jadi kapan kau mau menggantikan rokok itu dengan bibirmu, hm?" Tanya Jaemin yang kini mulai mengelus pipi halus injuninya teramat lembut. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Renjun mendelik tajam. "Dasar mesum!" Katanya lalu menepis tangan Jaemin kasar. Renjun menjauhkan wajah Jaemin dengan cara mendorong dahi lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"Kasar sekali."

"Terserah akulah!"

"Hih! Gadis jahat! Kuperawani baru tahu rasa kau!"

Renjun merotasikan bola matanya. Jengah dengan ancaman murahan yang entah sudah berapa kali Jaemin katakan. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku juga lelaki sepertimu, Jaem. Kita sama-sama dikaruniai belalai mini-"

"Punyamu saja yang mini, punyaku tidak."

Ya tuhan! Beruntung hari ini Renjun memutuskan untuk menjadi makhluk anggun penuh karisma dan tahan banting meskipun hidupnya kerap kali diuji seperti sekarang ini. Jika tidak, mungkin Jaemin sudah habis ia pukuli. Jujur saja, harga dirinya sedikit terluka jika harus membahas masalah "ukuran".

Renjun hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut. Tak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Injun, seharusnya kau memakai rok jika mau terus-terusan menampilkan ekspresi menggemaskan itu di wajah cantikmu." Ledek Jaemin dengan mata yang tertuju pada bibir merah Renjun.

"Aku tampan, sialan!"

"Jangan menyebutku sialan, nanti hatiku sakit."

"Lebay!"

"Karena hatiku sakit, maka akan kutagih obatnya sekarang"

Cup

Jaemin mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Renjun sebelum lari terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Gawat kalau Jaemin tak cepat-cepat kabur, bisa-bisa jakunnya pindah ke tengkuk. Renjunnya yang menggemaskan itu akan berubah jadi monster jika ada seseorang yang berani mencium. Dan Jaemin adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tak bosan dihajar monster tersebut karena di matanya, Renjun itu bagai monster berbulu pink dengan ekor pelangi yang bergerak-gerak imut menggoda.

"Dasar sinting!" Maki Renjun dengan wajah merona seraya mengusap bekas ciuman Jaemin.

"Injun!" teriak Jaemin kencang dari luar rumah. "Kau tidak lupa kan kalau tugas kimia dikumpulkan besok?"

Renjun melotot. Ia lupa jika besok tugasnya harus dikumpulkan. Tugas kimia sebanyak 50 soal tentang senyawa karbon dan benzena yang sama sekali tak pernah nyangkut di otaknya. Mengerjakan satu soal saja ia hampir menangis, apalagi harus mengerjakan 50 soal, bisa-bisa malam ini ia mati berdiri karena overthinking.

"Injun?" Seru Jaemin sekali lagi, menyadarkan Renjun dari keterkejutannya.

Renjun berlari ke balkon dan menatap Jaemin yang tengah tersenyum lebar di bawah sana. "Bantu aku, ya?" mohonnya.

"Bayarannya mahal."

"Apa?"

Jaemin menunjuk bibirnya lalu masuk dengan cueknya ke dalam rumah, bersikap seolah tak mau peduli padahal dalam hati ia kegirangan bukan main. Renjunnya pasti akan datang karena tak punya pilihan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Renjun datang ke kamarnya. Bukannya mendapat ciuman, Jaemin malah dilanda rasa bosan dan kantuk karena Renjun bersikeras mau mengerjakan soal itu sendirian dengan alasan tak mau menyerahkan bibirnya begitu saja.

Sedari tadi, Renjun memaksa Jaemin agar mau memberi petunjuk, namun setelah diberi petunjuk pun Renjun tak kunjung mengerti, membuat Jaemin gemas sendiri dengan kelemotan Mileanya itu.

Mereka berdua duduk di ranjang super besar milik Jaemin. Renjun dengan posisi duduk sambil menggaruk dahi, sementara Jaemin berbaring dengan wajah yang tak lepas memandangi bibir sang Milea.

"Yakin tak mau menciumku?" Tawar Jaemin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Renjun berkedip ragu. "Di pipi saja, bagaimana?"

Jaemin memejamkan matanya. "Lupakan! Kerjakan saja soalnya sendiri, ok? Dilan butuh tidur karena terlalu lelah mengahadapi kelemotan sang Milea."

"Aku tidak lemot!"

"Iya, kuganti saja kata lemotnya menjadi bolot."

"Aku tidak bolot!"

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa? Sedari tadi kau hanya mencoret-coret tidak jelas. Makanya jangan malas baca buku, perhatikan penjelasan guru dengan benar dan jangan hanya memikirkan Mark, Mark dan Mark!" Kata Jaemin ketus seraya tidur membelakangi Renjun.

Renjun tak menyangka jika Jaemin bisa setega itu padanya. Sudah tahu ia pusing, pria mesum itu sama sekali tidak punya rasa kasihan dan tak kunjung memberi petunjuk yang bisa dicerna otak minimalisnya dan sekarang malah mengatainya bolot.

"Kalau sudah beres, tutup pintu kamarku ya? Jangan lupa tutup juga pintu rumahku. Kalau ada maling, orang pertama yang kusalahkan pasti kau, Milea Huang."

"Jaem-"

"Besok jangan mengemis jawaban padaku, kau kan punya Mark yang tak kalah pintar dariku, kenapa tak minta bantuannya saja?"

"Aku malu." Cicit renjun seperti anak kecil.

"Makanya terima saja tawaranku. Mau tidak?"

"Tidak-"

"Sekali ciuman setara dengan 50 soal kimia. Bukannya itu menguntungkan? Lain kali mungkin aku harus menaikkan tarif 1 ciuman/soal." Sela Jaemin cepat.

"Dengar, idiot-"

"Dan orang yang kau sebut idiot ini mungkin satu-satunya harapanmu karena Mark yang sangat kau cintai itu terkenal pelit jika sudah menyangkut tugas. Jadi, pilih Mark si pelit atau aku yang jelas baik dan mencintaimu?" Tanya Jaemin sambil menaikturunkan alis.

Renjun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau pikir aku murahan sampai mau menyerahkan bibir perjakaku pada pria idiot sepertimu?"

"Jika orang sepintar diriku ini kau sebut idiot, lalu sebutan apa yang cocok untukmu, injuni sayang?"

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak suka jika Jaemin sudah bertransformasi menjadi makhluk bermulut tajam. Kata-kata lelaki itu ia rasa sudah keterlaluan. Dalam hati ia sudah membayangkan, kira-kira azab apa yang cocok untuk titisan dilan bermulut plin-plan itu.

"Bagaimana jika kubayar dengan 1 ciuman di pipi?" Tawar Renjun pada akhirnya.

Jaemin menoleh lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, silahkan keluar dari kamarku."

"Ciuman di kening?"

Jaemin berguling, berbaring menyamping dan menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Senyum di bibirnya mulai terbentuk. "Ciuman di kening setiap pagi selama 50 hari, bagaimana?"

Kepalan tangan Renjun menguat. Apa demi tugas sialan itu Renjun sampai harus menggadaikan keperjakaan bibirnya? Ya tuhan, andai Renjun tidak malu, mungkin sedari tadi ia sudah menangis dan berlutut di kaki jaemin. Tapi harga dirinya tidak serendah itu, kawan. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai lelaki murahan.

 _Aku pria tangguh yang kurang pantas jika harus menangis saat tidak diberi contekan,_ batinnya menguatkan.

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau ciuman di mata?"

Jaemin geleng-geleng kepala seraya mengelus dagu. "Itu aneh."

"Cari solusi selain ciuman-"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku?"

"KAU GILA?"

"Loh? Apa yang salah dengan jawabanku?"

"Yang salah itu otakmu!" Jerit Renjun dengan kaki menghentak.

Jaemin menguap lebar kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ok, sesi tawar menawar sudah berakhir. Kalau begitu selamat begadang, Milea sayang."

"Jaem, tolong aku-"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa masih disini? Aku sudah mengusirmu barusan"

Pusing dan kekesalan yang sedari tadi Renjun tahan akhirnya pecah dalam bentuk tangisan. Renjun meraung seperti anak kecil dan Jaemin hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa menyebalkan.

"ululululu~ Manisnya injuniku jika sedang mengamuk~"

Renjun menutup bukunya kasar dan pergi dengan langkah menghentak. Persetan dengan harga diri dan tugas. Esok hari ia tinggal bolos saja dengan alasan sakit. Tak apa dikatakan pecundang, dari pada menyandang gelar murahan dengan menyerahkan bibir berharganya pada Si mesum sialan yang mengaku sebagai titisan Dilan itu.

"Mau kemana, cengeng?" Tanya Jaemin pura-pura bodoh.

Renjun berbalik, menatap tajam sang tersangka penghinaan lalu melempar penanya dengan kekuatan penuh tepat di kepala Jaemin hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. Renjun melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa memberi jawaban apapun.

 _Lihat saja, sialan! Akan kulubangi ban sepedamu saat ini juga!_ Batinnya penuh dendam.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, seusai makan malam bersama papah Taeil, Renjun terkena musibah. Perutnya kontraksi hebat dan ia terpaksa mendekam di kamar mandi sejak 1,5 jam yang lalu. Kakinya bahkan sampai kesemutan berkali-kali. Sangat geli dan terasa lembek bagai jelly.

Sampai saat ini, kontraksi di perutnya belum juga hilang. Renjun masih betah duduk di toilet, merenung sambil sesekali meremas perut rampingnya.

Sedari tadi entah sudah berapa kali ia membaca kandungan shampoo, sabun dan pasta gigi untuk mengurangi kebosanan. Andai saja yang ia bawa ke WC itu tabel unsur periodik, mungkin sekeluarnya dari WC ia bisa sedikit pintar. Minimal ia tahu bilangan oksidasi unsur alkali tanah itu berapa saja.

"Renjun, papa Yuta menelponmu!" Teriak Winwin -mamanya dari luar.

"Angkat saja dan katakan kalau anaknya butuh uang untuk membeli obat diare!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang mama sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah kubilang aku terkena diare! Mama pikir aku masih baik-baik saja setelah-"

"Ok, tak perlu membentakku seperti itu, Renjun!"

Selain menguras stok tinja di dalam perut, sepertinya diare juga menguras kewarasannya. Ia jadi menyesal telah membentak sang mama. "Maafkan aku, ma!"

"Ok, cepat selesaikan urusanmu di WC sebelum hantu-hantu disitu bosan melihat keberadaanmu!"

Hantu?

Renjun buru-buru menyelesaikan acara tongkrongan di atas toiletnya dan segera lari ke kamar tanpa mematikan lampu kamar mandi. Berlari dengan kaki basah di atas lantai kamarnya yang tak kalah licin dari lantai kamar mandi, Renjun akhirnya meluncur seperti ice skater lalu tergeletak mengenaskan di dekat ranjang hingga menghasilkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

Sial, pantat ratanya mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai. Jika ia wanita hamil, mungkin sekarang ia sudah keguguran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak terbentur keras, kan? Kau masih ingat aku, Milea Huang?"

Renjun yang masih tergeletak pun mendongak dan mendapati Jaemin tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Jadi Mileaku ini takut hantu, ya?"

Renjun menepis tangan Jaemin kasar. Ia mencoba bangkit, tetapi denyutan menyakitkan di pantatnya belum juga hilang.

 _Apa tulang-tulang imut di tubuhku mengalami keretakkan? Bagaimana jika setelah ini pantatku cekung?_ Batinnya panik.

Renjun memejamkan mata sebentar, berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang, namun kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan seseorang.

Matanya otomatis terbuka lebar, menatap sang pelaku yang seenak jidat menggendong tubuh rampingnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jaem-"

"Tenang, aku takkan memperkosamu." Jaemin membaringkan sang Milea Huang di atas ranjang lalu kembali duduk di kursi belajar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Renjun mengernyitkan dahi, jadi sedari tadi selama ia tengah berjuang melawan rasa mulas di dalam wc, Jaemin sudah ada di kamarnya? Dan kenapa lelaki itu malah duduk di kursi belajarnya?

"Jaem?"

"Apa, sayang?"

Renjun mengacungkan jari tengahnya diam-diam. "Jawab yang benar, sialan!"

"Ok, maaf. Ada apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Sejak kau mendekam di kamar mandi. Kau kaget ya? Bagaimana bisa lelaki tampan ini tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan duduk di meja belajar untuk mengerjakan tugasmu? Kau pasti terpesona kan? Lihat, punggung dan bahu tegapku terlihat bagus kan dari belakang?" Tanya Jaemin tanpa menoleh.

Renjun mengangguk malas. "Terserah! Kenarsisanmu malah membuatku semakin mulas"

Keadaan menjadi hening selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Jaemin terlihat sangat fokus mengerjakan kimia sementara Renjun hanya melamun dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada langit-langit kamar yang penuh dengan sticker bintang.

Renjun melirik Jaemin yang masih sibuk. Ternyata benar, tubuh Jaemin terlihat sexy dari belakang. Pundak lebar dan punggung lelaki itu sepertinya sangat cocok untuk disandari. Ia kemudian meraba pundaknya sendiri. _Kenapa pundakku sempit seperti wanita?_ batinnya.

Renjun menghela nafas dan kembali memandangi Jaemin dengan pandangan iri.

"Injun, kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Tidak, memang apa yang kau dengar?"

Jaemin melirik Renjun sekilas. "Goresan pena dengan buku, denting jarum jam dekat pintu dan debaran jantungmu."

 _Si gombal ini berulah lagi,_ batin Renjun kesal. Iya, Renjun kesal sampai pipinya kembali dibuat merona. Titisan Dilan itu memang menyebalkan.

"Aku merasa ditatapi sedari tadi. Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku, ya?"

"Aku Bisex, Jaem. Kalaupun jatuh cinta pada lelaki, lelaki itu pasti Mark, bukan kau."

"Jangan bilang begitu, kalau kau di posisiku pasti kau sudah menangis, injun."

"Kau ini bicara apasih?" Tanya Renjun seraya mengorek telinganya.

Jaemin tak menyahut dan Renjun mengerucutkan bibir karena tak suka diabaikan.

"Jaem-"

"Kau ini memang payah, membedakan aldehida dan keton saja masih salah." Omel Jaemin seraya menulis di buku latihan kimia milik Renjun. "Maaf soal perkataanku sore tadi. Kau pasti kesal kan? Mulutku memang kurang ajar, tapi hatiku ini tulus kok menyayangimu"

Renjun refleks mengelus tengkuknya yang merinding. "Mulutmu menggelikan"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa permintaan maafku diterima?"

Karena Jaemin sudah berbaik hati mengerjakan tugasnya, Renjun memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepala.

"Kok diam saja?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Aku sudah mengangguk."

"Kau pikir aku melihat anggukanmu? Wajahku membelakangimu, mataku cuma dua dan sedang fokus melihat bukumu. Kalau mau memberi jawaban seperti itu, pastikan lawan bicara sedang menatapmu. Kau pikir aku dewa matahari berwajah 4 dalam film Little Krishna hah?" Jaemin mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

Renjun bergumam pelan. "Kau ini bawel sekali. Sudah untung aku mau bicara padamu"

"Kau ini jahat sekali, sudah untung aku mau mengerjakan tugasmu," balas Jaemin tak kalah tajam dan telak menampar hati sang Milea.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Tak terasa, jarum jam kini telah menunjuk angka 11.39. Malam hampir berakhir dan Jaemin masih bergelut dengan buku tugas sang Milea sementara si pemilik buku sudah tertidur pulas di ranjang. Beruntung orang tua Jaemin sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, jadi takkan ada orang yang menunggu kepulangannya hari ini.

Andai jika Renjun bukan orang yang Jaemin cintai, mungkin Jaemin sudah pergi sedari tadi dari pada harus merelakan jam tidur berharganya hanya demi mengerjakan tugas secara sukarela. Tapi berhubung rasa sayangnya pada Renjun lebih besar dari rasa kantuk yang menderanya saat ini, Jaemin memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Gawat jika tugas itu tak selesai malam ini. Bisa-bisa Milea Huangnya tak mendapat nilai mengingat Pak Doyoung -guru kimianya- itu orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kedisiplinan.

Jika pak Doyoung bilang tugas harus dikumpulkan jam 8, maka harus jam 8. Tidak ada tawar menawar, apalagi aksi suap menyuap. Jika pak Doyoung bilang tugas harus selesai, maka harus diselesaikan. Jika belum selesai, jangan harap bisa mendapat nilai sekalipun tugas itu dikumpulkan tepat waktu.

"Untung hari ini aku masih mencintaimu. Tidak tahu kalau besok." Bisik Jaemin sebelum kembali mengerjakan soal.

 **TBC**

_

"Loh? kok cuma Jaemin yang muncul? Jenonya kapan?"

Sabar, Yang Mulia. Di chapter selanjutnya dia bakalan muncul dan pastinya lebih nyebelin dari Jaemin. Perkuat saja iman kalian agar tidak kelepasan menghujat.

teruntuk Reader tercinta, makasih udah sempetin baca.


	2. Hanya pelarian?

MAAF BARU MUNCUL SETELAH MENGHILANG DALAM WAKTU YANG LAMA GUYS!

Saya kembali dengan cerita mahabobrok extra unfaedah ini ke hadapan anda-anda yang sedang gabut dalam masa karantina. Semoga menghibur!

* * *

Hari ini Renjun menjadi pecundang. Ia mengunci kamar dan mengabaikan teriakan mama winwin dan adiknya yang menyuruh ia bangun dan lekas sekolah. Papa Taeil -papah tirinya- bahkan beberapa kali mengancam akan mendobrak pintu kamar Renjun, tapi sang pemilik kamar tetap pada keputusannya.

Renjun tidak mau sekolah karena tugas kimianya belum usai. Belum lagi, hari ini ia ada ulangan harian fisika dan belum belajar sama sekali karena kebablasan tidur sampai pagi. Tadi malam Jaemin ternyata hanya mampu mengerjakan 2/3 tugasnya karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk. Itu yang ia dengar dari Jaemin beberapa menit yang lalu di telepon.

"Renjun! Jika dalam hitungan kelima kau tidak keluar-"

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH! MAMA DAN PAPA PERGI SAJA BEKERJA LALU SURUH HAECHAN BERANGKAT! BUKANNYA DIA PUNYA KEKASIH YANG BISA MENGANTAR JEMPUTNYA?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU SEDANG SAKIT! PERUTKU MULAS, KEPALAKU PUSING, NANTI AKAN KUMAKAN SARAPAN DI MEJA JIKA MULASNYA SUDAH HILANG. MAMA DAN PAPA TAK PERLU KHAWATIR-"

"Ok, Renjun! Jangan sampai kau menambah penyakit dengan teriakanmu itu. Lakukan apapun sesukamu!" Putus mama winwin pada akhirnya. "Awas jika kau berbohong, mama pulangkan kau ke Jepang!"

"Ya sudah, pulangkan saja aku ke rumah papa Yuta!"

Tak ada sahutan. Orang-orang itu sepertinya sudah pergi.

"Syukurlah, hari ini aku bisa tidur lebih lama."

Renjun melenguh ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di pipi kirinya. Manusia kurang ajar mana yang berani menempelkan kaleng minuman di pipi mulusnya?

 _Sial, ada yang mau mencari ribut denganku rupanya!_

"Tak salah aku mencintaimu. Wajahmu masih terlihat cantik meskipun pipimu dipenuhi kerak-kerak menggemaskan-"

"Kerak?" Renjun meraba pipinya dan benar saja, kerak-kerak menggemaskan yang Jaemin katakan memang benar adanya.

"Sayang?"

Panggilan gombal tersebut sukses membuat kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Ia tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Na Jaemin?

"Sayang-"

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, kubengkokkan batangmu, bajingan!" Ancam Renjun dengan wajah merah jambu. Ia masih malu karena Jaemin memergokinya berpenampilan kacau.

Jaemin mundur teratur lalu duduk di kursi belajar Renjun dari pada harus mengalami nasib naas. Dua kaleng soda di tangannya ia taruh di meja. "Renjun," panggil Jaemin lembut.

Renjun menguap lebar dan mengucek mata. "Hm?"

"Renjun?"

"Apasih Jaem?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Jaemin dengan alis naik turun.

Renjun mendengus. "Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku menyahut." Katanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Renjun?"

"..." Renjun pura-pura tidak mendengar dan segera melepas selimut yang melilit tubuhnya lalu turun dari ranjang. Sejenak meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebelum berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Renjun, aku membelikanmu ayam goreng."

"What?"

"Satu ekor penuh lengkap dengan usus, ati dan ampelanya."

"WHAAAT?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura kaget begitu, aku tahu kau senang."

Renjun menggaruk pinggangnya. "Tapi untuk apa? Jangan kira aku akan luluh dan berbalik mencintaimu hanya karena seekor ayam. Salah jika kau berharap begitu, Jaemin."

Jaemin mengusap dada dengan ekspresi terlebay yang pernah ada. "Si cantik ini kenapa hobi sekali menyakiti perasaanku?" Ia bergumam sendiri. "Aku harus segera mencuri ciuman di bibirnya agar lekas sembuh." Katanya sebelum tersenyum mesum.

Renjun yang menyadari sinyal bahaya setelah melihat bibir Jaemin maju beberapa senti pun segera berlari dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi. "Gila!" Teriaknya lantang dengan wajah bersemu. "Harus berapa lama lagi aku menghadapi makhluk aneh itu?"

Renjun kira jika ia sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi, maka Jaemin akan pulang karena kesal menunggu. Tapi perkiraannya meleset. Pria itu malah anteng memainkan handphone di ranjang sambil merokok.

"Injuni Sayang? Putra bungsu Ariel Noah dataaaaang~"

Tamu di kamarnya bertambah 1.

Renjun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi terpaksa menoleh. Ia mendengus ketika mendapati Jeno sedang berdiri sambil memegang sekuntum mawar merah yang sepertinya dipetik langsung dari pohon. Oh, jangan bilang itu dari depan rumah Momo Grandma. Renjun mendadak berdo'a pada tuhan agar menyelamatkan nyawa lelaki itu dari ulekan neneknya.

Jeno mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, sayang? Baru sadar kalau wajahku semakin unreal-"

BUK!

"SIALAN!" Jeno, sang pendatang baru, menggerung kesal pada Jaemin yang telah melempar kepalanya dengan bantal sampai ia terjungkal tidak elit di hadapan sang gebetan.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum remeh, lalu beralih menatap Renjun. "Mawarnya berduri, takutnya itu akan melukai jemari cantikmu. Lebih baik kau makan ayamku karena itu akan menyehatkanmu. Tahu kan berapa kandungan protein-"

"Ayam itu digoreng dengan minyak jelantah, Injun. Jangan mau! Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Renjun tidak menggubris perkataan kedua pengganggu itu dan langsung menggantung handuknya yang basah. Perkataan Jaemin memang lumayan benar, tapi kalau ia harus memakan seekor ayam sendirian, apakah masih bisa dibilang menyehatkan? Yang ada perut ratanya bisa membuncit.

"Kusimpan mawarnya-"

"Buang!" perintah Renjun tanpa perasaan.

Jeno meremas dadanya, sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Sementara Jaemin tertawa puas sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang tersedia.

"Menyedihkan!" ejek Jaemin sambil menaruh puntung rokok di asbak.

Jika Jaemin pikir-pikir lagi, Renjun merupakan tipe wanita- maksud jaemin, Renjun merupakan tipe uke yang pengertian. Tahu kalau jaemin hobi merokok, pria cantik itu sekarang bahkan menyediakan asbak lucu berwarna pink di meja nakas. Apa sekarang lelaki cantik itu mulai luluh?

Renjun duduk di kursi belajar, sedangkan Jeno kini beralih ke samping Jaemin, duduk berselonjor di ranjang berseprai moomin.

 _Kedua setan ini sepertinya tidak tahu fungsi sofa di sudut kamarku._

"Kapan kau mau datang lagi ke galeri ayahku? Dia selalu menanyakanmu, Injun," ujar Jeno, lalu iseng mengintip layar handphone Jaemin.

"Tidak tahu, galeri ayahmu juga sangat jauh dari sini. Aku sedang bokek, mengojeg kan tidak gratis," jawab Renjun sambil menyomot ayam goreng yang Jaemin letakan di meja.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu," kata Jaemin. Wajahnya berseri saat Renjun mengunyah ayamnya sambil tersenyum. Oh, adakah yang lebih manis dari senyum injuninya?

"Dengan sepeda butut itu?" Tanya Jeno tidak percaya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Jaemin menggelap.

"Memang kenapa? Kau meragukan kekuatan sepedaku? Jika memang kau tidak percaya dengan ketahanan sepedaku, setidaknya Renjun akan percaya dengan kekuatan cintaku-"

"Kalian!" Renjun menatap dua orang itu sengit. "Tolong Jangan berisik! Adik bahenolku bisa mengamuk kalau tidur siangnya terganggu!"

"Lagipula adikmu tidak tidur, tadi kulihat dia sedang apel dengan Mark di kamar."

Alis Renjun tiba-tiba berkedut. Wajahnya juga langsung memerah.

Jaemin yang tahu kalau injuninya cemburu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan Mark. Melihat lekaki receh itu saja sudah membuat kepalan tangannya mengerat, tidak sabar ingin melayangkan pukulan.

Jeno yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi aneh ini hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya keheranan. "Sayang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku, Guys. Silakan buat keributan sesuka hati kalian." Renjun menarik nafas dan dalam sedetik, suaranya meninggi. "AKU MEMBEBASKAN KALIAN UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG DI SINI DAN JANGAN BERHENTI SEBELUM-"

"Injun, jangan bertingkah macam-macam," Jaemin sengaja memotong ucapan Renjun. "Mark bisa mengira kau kerasukan arwah Bung Tomo kalau terus berteriak penuh semangat ala pejuang kemerdekaan. Sengaja membuat keributan hanya akan memperburuk citramu di depan Mark. Kau ini ternyata tipe manusia bolot ketika harus berhadapan dengan cinta."

Jeno melotot dan menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Ucapan Jaemin barusan sepertinya cukup untuk memancing kepalan tangan Renjun terbang melayang melintasi beberapa decimeter ruang tak hampa udara untuk mendarat tepat di hidung mancung Jaemin.

Jeno tertawa garing. "Satu-satunya manusia bolot di ruangan ini hanya Jaemin, sayang. Lupakan perkataannya barusan. Kau-"

"Manusia bolot mana yang mampu mengerjakan 2/3 total tugas Pak Dooyoung dalam semalam?" Sela Jaemin tidak peka.

Jeno menunjuk jidat Jaemin dengan mawarnya. "Jadi kau pejuang Sistem Kebut Semalam, Jaem?"

Jaemin mengedik. "Kau salah menunjuk orang."

Renjun diam-diam setuju. Bagaimanapun juga, perkataan Jaemin tidak salah. Satu-satunya manusia terbolot di ruangan ini hanya dirinya seorang.

Renjun mengucek matanya yang gatal. Telinga lelaki mini itu sudah semerah batu Akik Papa Taeil dan Jeno cukup peka untuk menyadari suasana hati gebetannya saat ini jauh dari kata bagus. _Jaemin bodoh!_ Maki Jeno dalam hati.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu, Jaem." Renjun tersenyum simpul kemudian mengacungkan telunjuk lentiknya ketika Jeno hendak protes. "Terima kasih telah membantu orang bolot sepertiku. Terima kasih juga untuk ayamnya. Lain kali jangan menghabiskan uang jajanmu demi menraktirku. Aku tidak enak."

Jeno dan Jaemin saling tatap, kemudian tanpa aba-aba mendekati Si Imut Renjun.

Jeno menatap lelaki cantik itu cemas. "Tidak biasanya kau baik begini, Sayang."

Jaemin mengangguk. "Kau berniat membuatku pingsan? Oh... detak jantungku meningkat. Dilan tidak sanggup-"

Cklek

 _"Sorry."_ Mark menyengir di pintu kamar Renjun bersama Haechan di belakangnya. "Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan kalau seseorang mencari kekasihnya yang bernama Na Jaemin di depan."

Jaemin melotot kaget. Haechan menambahkan. "Dia perempuan kelas sebelah. Namanya Hina, kan? Siswi baru pindahan dari Osaka-"

 _"HOLY MOLYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ Jaemin berlari menerobos dua orang itu dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

Mark tersenyum bingung. "Kukira Jaemin pacarmu, Renjun."

Haechan mengangguk lagi. "Kukira juga begitu. Tapi setelah melihat keakrabannya dengan Hina di sekolah tadi, dugaanku luntur."

"Sepertinya mereka kenal saat Jaemin dipindahkan ke Jepang oleh Om Goongmin," celetuk Jeno. "Telingaku jadi saksi kalau Hina menggembar-gemborkan Jaemin sebagai cinta pertamanya tadi. Kalian percaya, kan, padaku?"

"Dia bilang begitu?" Haechan menyingkirkan Mark dengan mudah dan menarik Jeno mendekat. "Coba ceritakan padaku. Oh, man, aku suka gosip terpanas!"

"Kudengar mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tiga tahun belakangan ini..."

Orang-orang itu terus berbicara, namun Renjun tidak menyimak karena kepalanya pusing mendadak. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Renjun yakin dia tidak sakit hati. Jaemin hanya sahabatnya sejak kecil dan Renjun seharusnya bahagia mendengar kabar itu. Akhirnya salah satu pengganggu dalam hidupnya gugur di tengah perjalanan. Luluh oleh pesona lawan jenis yang jelas lebih cantik dan lebih normal dari pada Renjun.

"Kubilang juga apa, sayang! Jaemin tidak sesetia itu padamu!" Jeno merangkul gebetannya, menghiraukan Mark dan Haechan yang mendelik jijik di sana. "Banyak yang terjadi selama kau tidak masuk tadi. Mau kuceritakan-"

"Bisakah kalian keluar dari kamarku?" Renjun merebut sekuntum mawar merah milik Jeno dan mendorong pria itu ke pintu kamar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Mark yang menatapnya khawatir. "Terima kasih atas mawarmu, Jen. Aku mencintaimu. Sana pulang!"

Jeno terpaku. Mark dan Haechan tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka tidak salah dengar? Renjun, pemilik gengsi termahal sekecamatan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Jeno? Meskipun mereka juga tidak yakin apakah pernyataan itu tulus atau tidak. Tapi Jeno tidak peduli. Yang penting Renjun jadi pacarnya sekarang.

"Hari ini kau resmi jadi pacarku," tegas Renjun. Ia tidak peduli dengan nasihat lawas _"don't use someone to forget someone."_ Yang Renjun butuhkan saat ini hanya ketenangan. Jeno menjadi pilihannya untuk berbagi ketenangan. Dan ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, Jeno pasti bisa membuatnya betah dan secara total menyingkirkan sosok Jaemin yang mendominasi isi kepalanya selama ini.

Jeno tersenyum senang. "Besok kita kencan-"

"Nanti malam." Renjun kembali menyela lalu memberi senyum seadanya. "Aku perlu mengurus bisnis di kamar mandi dan sepertinya kalian takkan sanggup berdiam diri di sini bersama aroma tidak sedap yang sebentar lagi pasti menguar dari arah kloset."

Mark terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau tidak harus sefrontal ini, Renjun!"

"Aku harus-"

"Mark, apa perlu tertawa seheboh itu?" Jeno membantu Mark berdiri setelah tertawa berguling-guling di lantai. Heran, mendengar Renjun berkata sinis saja tawa Mark seheboh ini, apalagi mendengar Lucas -sepupu Renjun melawak? Bisa tertawa sampai asma dia kalau begini caranya.

Haechan memperhatikan kakaknya dalam diam. Meski berlagak tidak peduli, sebenarnya Haechan tahu apa yang Renjun rasakan. Tapi ia tidak enak, segan untuk memberi nasihat karena Renjun tidak suka hidupnya dicampuri banyak orang.

Sejak empat tahun ke belakang, Renjun selalu mengucilkan diri di kamar, entah kenapa. Intensitas pertengkaran Renjun dan Mama Winwin pun meningkat. Haechan khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Bagaimana mau mengajak Renjun mengobrol kalau kakaknya itu selalu menjawab dengan nada ketus dan sinis?

"Kemari, guys. Kakakku perlu buang air besar." Haechan menarik kerah kemeja Jeno dan Mark ke dekat pintu. "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku, Injun."

Renjun tidak menjawab dan segera membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Haechan. Mark dan Jeno yang menyaksikan itu diam-diam meneguk ludah. Perubahan mood lelaki cantik itu terlalu ekstrim. Apa mereka melakukan kesalahan? Ternyata seorang Renjun lebih kompleks dan rewel dibanding wanita sungguhan.

"Injuuun, menantu om, ya ampun sayang tinggimu sudah melebihi mesin cuci om sekarang," Om Goongmin memekik dari depan gerbang rumahnya saat Renjun sedang menunggu jemputan Jeno.

Renjun berkeringat dingin. Apalagi saat matanya bertatapan dengan Jaemin dan Hina. Renjun yakin ia bisa melihat kilatan amarah di wajah wanita jepang itu.

Om Goongmin sudah berdiri di depan Renjun dengan dua rantang bergambar ayam jago merah di tangannya. "Om mau mengembalikan satu rantang mamamu. Terima kasih opor ayamnya, ya? Rasanya terlalu enak sampai om berencana meminta satu rantang lagi. Mamamu ada di dalam, kan?"

Jaemin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa duda ganteng itu harus jadi Papanya sih? Bisa-bisanya Papa Goongmin meminta satu rantang opor pada calon mertua. Jaemin kan malu. Di sebelahnya, Hina menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Jaemin langsung menghela nafas lelah. Entah drama apalagi yang mau diperbuat perempuan itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Hina mencibir. "Selingkuhanmu secara terang-terangan merebut papa mertua di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Papamu bahkan lebih ramah padanya dibanding padaku. Apa ini sinyal buruk? Papamu tidak setuju kan dengan hubungan kita?"

Tanpa berniat merespon keluhan Hina, Jaemin melirik Renjun yang sedang menelepon seseorang. Tumben sekali Renjun keluar rumah malam-malam tanpa diomeli Mama Winwin. Ada yang aneh. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa Renjun memakai kacamata hitam di malam hari begini?

"JAEMIN! JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" Jaemin terkesiap, apalagi saat Renjun juga menengok ke arahnya. Jaemin pandangi Hina sesaat sebelum dia menyambar sepeda bututnya di dekat mobil Papa Goongmin.

"Kuantar kau pulang sekarang. Besok-besok jangan berani mendatangi rumahku, Babe. Tidak baik," cerocos Jaemin sengaja dengan suara keras.

"Kenapa? Aku pacarmu-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Hina si keras kepala tetap bertanya. "Kenapa?"

 _Aku tidak bisa berselingkuh dengan Renjun jika kau terus berkeliaran di dekatku, sialan!_ Maki Jaemin dalam hati.

Tepat saat Jaemin bersiap mengayuh sepedanya setelah memastikan Hina duduk di belakang, Jeno datang membawa motor Honda GoldWing yang Jaemin ketahui harganya selangit. Seketika Jaemin iri. Kedengkiannya sudah tidak tertahan lagi setelah melihat Renjun menyambut lelaki yang mengaku sebagai putra bungsu Ariel Noah itu dengan senyum semanis martabak coklat.

" _Nice coat,_ Tuan Putri," puji Jeno dengan senyum bulan sabitnya.

Renjun mendengus sambil menggosok telapak tangan. "Antar aku ke toko buku, setelah itu kita makan di..." Renjun menoleh pada Jaemin dan Hina yang mendadak jadi patung. "Maaf, apa kalian sedang menguping kami secara terang-terangan?"

Jaemin tersenyum palsu. Dalam hati ia kecewa setengah mati. "Lanjutkan saja, kami takkan mengganggu," katanya sebelum mengayuh sepeda menjauhi dua orang itu.

Jeno berbisik. "Mereka sungguhan berpacaran, kan? Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Aku hanya dijadikan objek...entah objek apa. Semacam pelarian yang bisa seenaknya dia lecehkan. Sialan, harga diriku terinjak habis." Renjun menaiki motor Jeno dan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu seerat yang ia bisa. "Semoga kau tidak sebrengsek Jaemin, Jen."

Jeno berubah serius. Mengintip Renjun dari kaca spionnya. "Apa aku pelarianmu saat ini?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama."

"Well, itu sedikit meragukan."

Renjun tertawa, lantas mengecup pipi Jeno malu-malu. "Sudah yakin?"

"Yakin seandainya kau mencium di tempat yang tepat."

Renjun tertawa lepas. Ternyata Jeno tidak seburuk dugaannya. Lelaki itu hanya garing saat mencoba melawak, tapi bisa lucu jika sedang mengobrol ngalor-ngidul begini.

"Tepatnya, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Motor telah melaju sampai depan komplek saat Renjun menumpukan dagunya di pundak lebar Jeno. "Dulu aku sempat jatuh saat kau melukis di kanvas besar di studio Om Donghae. Tapi humormu yang krik krik membuatku mundur seketika. Lalu kau berubah jadi Jeno si kurang ajar yang hobi meremas pantatku. Sejak saat itu aku berpindah hati pada Mark. Tapi Jaemin datang menggangguku. Karena dua sosok tadi telah hilang dari kehidupanku-"

"Aku bukan pelarian, hanya opsi terakhir. Ya, aku mengerti," sahut Jeno kecewa.

Renjun mendengus lagi. "Terserah. Yang penting sekarang kau kekasihku."

"Cium aku lagi, Jun."

"Dasar mesuuuum! Kucium tengkukmu dengan jurus karateku baru tahu rasa kau!"

"Jatuh dari motor mahalku baru tahu rasa kau!"

Renjun manyun. Merasa kalah oleh Jeno. Kacamata hitamnya Renjun lepas dan lemparkan ke tong sampah depan rumah warga. "Jen..." panggilnya.

Jeno menggumam, "Hm?"

"Jangan dipaksakan jika kau sudah tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan abnormal ini."

PLAK!

Renjun meringis saat Jeno menampar lututnya.

Jeno mendecak. "Jangan pesimis begitu. Aku tidak suka."

"Kau mencintaiku? Sungguhan, kan? Kau memacariku bukan untuk dimanfaatkan-"

"Bicara sekali lagi, kulemparkan kau ke parit depan," ancam Jeno.

"Kau tidak sebaik dugaanku ternyata."

"Kalau aku terlalu baik, kau bisa melunjak."

Renjun merengut dan memeluk lelaki itu lebih erat. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung tegap Jeno. Tanpa sadar Renjun tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak gadis kasmaran. Secepat ini Renjun jatuh cinta atau sejak awal yang Renjun cintai memang Jeno, bukan Jaemin?

Renjun tidak sadar jika motor Jeno baru saja melewati Jaemin dan Hina di persimpangan jalan karena wajahnya menghadap arah berlawanan. Sementara itu, Jaemin hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan hati tersayat.

Injuni tercintanya tersenyum di pelukan sang rival...

Injuni sahabat kecil tercantiknya telah jatuh ke pelukan orang...

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu?

"Hina..." panggilnya.

Hina menyahut judes. "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita putus."

 **TBC**

* * *

Di Chapter selanjutnya asal muasal hubungan Jaemin Hina akan dikupas secara tuntas dan tajam setajam bacotan Mas Dooyoung. Maaf ya Jeno datang-datang udah menang banyak aja hehe


End file.
